This invention relates to a novel design of a theatre entertainment building wherein multiple individual lounges are provided to view a live performance on a stage, or a motion picture on a screen, or other event. The closest prior art known to the applicant is:
______________________________________ Inventor Pat. No. ______________________________________ Bankston 3,545,143 Valk 723,426 ______________________________________
Bankston discloses a theatre having a generally parallel number of rows, each comprising a series of individually enclosed booths. Each row of booths is arranged in a generallly semi-circular manner with respect to the screen and each row of booths is arranged in a tiered manner, with the lowermost row of booths being closest to the screen and the highest row of booths being furthest from the screen. Each individual booth in Bankston provides for the seating of several individuals.
The Valk patent discloses a building having a central platform or stage, to one side of which (e.g. the front) is placed a general seating or gallery area, and on the other side of which (the rear) is placed, in semi-circular fashion, a series of small rooms called classrooms. The building is intended for religious and/or teaching purposes, and may be used as s single chamber or divided into the gallery and classroom areas.